eyes wide open
by tangled.up.emotion
Summary: “I would have given everything to be with you. To hold the honour of being yours. Everything, I would have given everything” she continued her small tale, and despite the pause she took, Sokka was well aware her silent speech wasn’t over just yet.


****

This is a small idea for a one-shot that I had playing itself off in my mind. After a while I just couldn't stand it anymore and wrote it down. I think it's rather cute and despite it isn't direct Tokka, I'll be sure to write some in the future. Why? Because they're adorable. I apologize if the cannons are a bit OOC, because, I'm just starting out in the avatar fan fiction. I hope it comes across as cannon enough though.

The story itself is 2.819 words long… so, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender is mine… in my dreams. I never did and do not own any of it. It belongs to the people it belongs to, end of story.**

_______________________________________________________________________

He sighed before smiling slightly, bitterly as he waited for the presence of his friends in the grand ballroom. It was… that day again, the day on which the four nations came together to celebrate Aang's victory over the previous Fire Lord, Ozai, thirty years ago. Despite the messed up situation of his life now, Sokka was a pretty happy man. Ever since that day, the very day they were celebrating today, he had led his life well. He had married Suki in the end, a few years after his marriage seeing the first part of his offspring.

He had two children. A boy and a girl, the latter he could get rather protective over. And Sokka knew ever since they were born, the two were something irreplaceable, something unique and special. He couldn't ever not have them around without feeling lonely. Nowadays though, his relationship with Suki was over. For as they had grown older, they had changed and slowly, but surely, they had started fighting. At first small fights, though as the clock ticked by, their 'discussions' became more heated, more dangerous, more aggressive. One could easily say that when Suki had requested divorce, Sokka had been devastated, not trusting himself on the matter if this had really happened. Yet, he too couldn't deny the problems that had risen within their marriage. And soon he too saw reason, he too understood the reason why she had requested divorce.

It had been a few months now, since the divorce and since Suki had moved out, taking his son with her. The two had been old enough to decide where to stay after all, and it just so happened to be that their son, Nobu, had decided to go with their mother, always having gotten along with his mother the best. He was twenty years old, and although he didn't believe it, Sokka was proud that Nobu was his son. Like both his parents, he was a warrior, skilled in every style he had been taught. Their daughter though, the youngest of their two children, had decided to remain by her father's side. Neither of the once married couple had been much surprised though, after all, Yuri had always been a daddy's girl. Sokka had been extremely glad to hear though that his daughter had chosen to stay with him, for he still was convinced he had to keep her save from those 'things' they called young men… Despite her being sixteen years old.

Talking about his little girl, he could hear her sighing rather irritated right beside him.

"Dad…!"

Gosh, here came the whining. If there was one thing Sokka disliked the most about the girl, it was the fact she apparently had inherited this skill from her mother.

"Yes, honey-bee" Sokka sighed yet again.

"When is this dance going to start?" she turned to him, big pacific eyes staring into his own. He could see she was anticipating this dance, he truly wasn't that surprised. The way her flow of moving could be rather 'jumpy' and 'hopping-like' every now and then told him she was waiting for it all to start, anxiety filling her very being.

"Darling, what exactly do we celebrate during this dance?"

"The avatar of course."

"Then who is everyone waiting for?"

"The avatar! … Of course."

"Besides, they announced on posters that the dance would start at eight. It's still not eight o'clock yet, doll."

"I knew that" Yuri bit back. Sokka smiled at her, if there was one thing that did keep surprising him about his daughter it was the fact her train of thought was quite alike his when he had been younger. And as he noted a sheepish grin creeping upon her pale features, Sokka was reminded of yet another matter that had surprised him a long time ago. He could still remember, when Yuri had been four and Suki had invited her parents over for a weekend, he had been shocked – to say the least – to see that Yuri and Suki's mother were like siblings. Suki took after her father, but Yuri on the other hand was a lot like her grandmother. Pale skin, chubby features… even though she had a slender figure, long raven locks that seemed to be dark blue every time the sun shone down upon them. The only thing she seemed to have inherited from her father's side were her big blue eyes.

"Sokka!" an excited and gleeful shout could be heard. Instantly, Sokka turned around at the mention of his name, and having recognized the voice his present smile only widened. Toph, with her husband and her own children. Oh yes, the headstrong and rough Toph had children. Toph was no longer the girl he had known a long time ago. Over the years, the girl had grown into a young woman. The young woman had discovered tiny bits of her more feminine side, deciding to grow her hair and use make up every once in a while. She still had a strong build, but even as a late teenager, she had changed. And then the young woman had met someone, someone that had come to influence her more and more with each passing day. A certain someone that she had come to love, a certain someone that had married her and a certain someone that had turned her into a full grown woman.

Sokka could still remember though, the first time he had been amazed at how much she had exactly changed. It hadn't been until he had seen her taking care of her newborn on one of their reunions, that he had realized just how much she had changed exactly, just how much she had become more caring, just how much she had grown a soft spot. … And it had been even later in time, that he had noticed it always had been there, even if those features had never showed that well on her before.

"Toph! How have you been?" Sokka exclaimed with a happy smile gracing his own, elder features as her arms hugged him in delight. And as she released him, he shook hands with her husband and greeted her children. She had three of those buggers. The first a son, which he knew was around the age of his own – which made him think of how he still didn't know if he'd get to see his own son today. The second, Katsu , yet another son, he was certain this one was eighteen years old, for he had been born on the same day as Sokka's only nephew. And the third was Toph's only girl, Aya, who was fourteen years old. He knew, because Yuri was befriended with the girl. As the two girls recognized each other, they leaped into each others arms and after a while of chatting up with the other, decided to take leave. Sokka really couldn't have known it was to discuss 'urgent matters' such as 'present lookers'.

In the meantime, Toph and himself chatted – well remembered the good old days – for a long time. Time had passed by so quickly and before they knew, there was yet another shout that called out their names.

"There they are dad! That's Uncle Sokka and Tophs!"

Sokka was disturbed in his pleasant talk with Toph, though grinned. The youngest of Katara and Aang, only six, was the only one that had such a bright tone to her voice when she talked… even if she were sad or angry, it would always sound bright. The nickname 'Tophs' found it's source in the very first time the little thing had tried to call Toph by her name. Ever since, she had been known as Tophs to the entire family, at times even named Auntie Tophs.

"Emi!" Sokka shouted in return, opening his arms for the little girl that was running to him, wide lopsided grin on her thin lips, as she ran into them. Picking her up, he grinned as the little girl greeted him with a small kiss on the cheek.

"Am I glad to see you!" Sokka grinned himself.

"Really?" the little girl giggled innocently.

"Of course!" he exclaimed, in a tone that suggested he was playfully responding. Emi responded with yet another set of giggles.

"Oh dear! They found each other!" Katara sighed, smiling though at the scene that was unfolding, a few elder children following her and her husband. Sokka's attention was drawn to the young Emi as she told him all about the voyage here and of course, soon after, the two started playing around, erupting in loud laughter and bright giggles of mischief.

And with that said, Team Avatar rejoined the other, and time passed. Zuko and family had shown up soon after, later on followed by even Suki and Nobu. And in no time it seemed that the entire family had seated themselves at a (very long) table and had eaten dinner before the elders had found their way to the dance floor in couples, little children had gone out on the dance floor as well or had found their way to the gardens, and a lot of the teenagers had gone to seek for friends or in some special cases, had started to dance as well, only to be formal of course – or so they claimed. And it was so that Sokka and Toph were the only ones left at the large table, some of the children still seated there. Suki had gone earlier to talk to one of the other Kyoshi warriors she had bumped into and Toph's husband had joined a discussion at another table on what the best uses of earthbending were.

It was an act of impulse, he knew. However, he couldn't help letting the words slip from his lips.

"Care to dance?"

Toph turned to the direction of his voice, her expression telling him she was quite surprised by his sudden suggestion.

"As old friends" Sokka smiled at her, despite knowing she couldn't see him smile.

"Well… as old friends, then" Toph replied, a smile forming itself on her lips as well. In only an instant, Sokka had risen from his seat, was at her side, and extended a hand, waiting for her to accept it. The action only made her roll her eyes though.

"Can't see, remember. So stop standing there like a baboon doing whatever it is, cause I can't see it!"

She was even more surprised though when she felt his hand on her own, placing it in the one hand he had extended.

"Oh" was her only a reply.

He smoothly guided them out on the dance floor, smiling at the other couples he recognized on the floor, swaying to the soft and mild beat of the song. He was amused though, it was quite obvious she _still_ felt uncomfortable wearing formal dresses, as her long dress hid her nude feet. This time though, she seemed to be more hesitant about moving around in it, as if she were actually afraid of tearing the dress. Not that the confident, 'I-don't-care' Toph had completely disappeared. Oh no.

"Danced before?" Sokka questioned, wanting to shift her thoughts from the dress as he halted in steps, his hand still holding hers. He had always had the habit of guiding her, had he not? He truly had held her hand everywhere they went, hadn't he? Sokka remembered how Suki had seemed to hate that back in the days. Toph only scoffed in response and mumbled something about her parents.

"Oh… yeah. They forced you to take lessons, right?" Sokka replied to the grumble. Toph only nodded in response, feeling her hand being moved around as he rose it in the air, their hands still entwined. She could sense a hand placing itself upon her waist, fitting. Sokka could feel the soft fabric of her marvellous dress under his hand, which adjusted themselves to her curves perfectly.

"One… two… three" he whispered and his feet started moving, his lead followed by her perfectly. His earlier question had been unnecessary to ask, he had seen her dance before… in the arms of the man she called her husband. Her marriage and it's celebration. He had seen her dance on her marriage, happily as ever could have been, her eyes the brightest than they had ever been. To many their surprise, Sokka had been in a terrible mood that day, and the first few days after he had only been worse. He hadn't known why back then, just feeling angry for no apparent reason. Though the latest changes in his lives recently had forced him to rethink his entire life and he had found the answer to that question. The only problem that had come with the answer was another question:

What would have happened had he realized earlier?

He didn't know, and despite his curiosity he didn't seek for possible answers. Because he knew that somehow, he was already happy with his life now, satisfied with knowing that he had at least realized before he died, satisfied with his two children with all their wrongs and their rights. And soon even the two that went by the name of Sokka and Toph glided into their own rhythm of dance, gave it their own beat that complimented the song. It was this though that started a silent conversation between them; words left unspoken though their expressions told the bittersweet truth. The gentle smile on his features, almost appearing smug, her sparkling eyes that despite the fact they were a light and hazy green, seemed to be gazing straight into his own on purpose.

Biting down on her lip, Toph moved her head closer to Sokka, wanting to make sure he could hear her. For softly whispered words soon parted from her rosebud lips, telling him her secrets.

"Back in the days" she started, her words barely audible. To Sokka she sounded more clear at this very moment, she spoke more loud than he had ever witnessed her do so.

"I would have given everything to be with you. To hold the honour of being yours. Everything, I would have given everything" she continued her small tale, and despite the pause she took, Sokka was well aware her silent speech wasn't over just yet.

"But today, I find myself a married woman, a caring mother" Toph finished, trying to make her point and expecting Sokka to actually understand the hidden meaning, as her back faced the table they had come from, his gaze falling on that very table.

"It just wasn't meant to be, was it?"

Toph widened her eyes slightly, giving a small poke with her fist against his shoulder, before placing her palm upon his shoulder again. She smirked though as he yelped slightly.

"I wasn't trying to say _that_! I – oh, how am I going to make you see clear?" she argued his statement, searching for something. Only seconds later a grin spread itself.

"Watch them."

"Who?"

"The table… and it's occupants" Toph spoke. Sokka though felt confused. Since when had Toph started to talk in riddles? It took him a while to figure out what table, but when his eyes landed upon the table his Yuri was seated at he saw, he noticed… _them_. His Yuri… Her Katsu. They sought each other out, nonchalantly, both oblivious to this fact. But it was there, present, the chemistry hanging between them. The eyes that would watch the other, only to avert themselves and mere seconds later, the other would watch the first. A game of gazing and looking, a game that they caught each other playing. So it was meant to be after all. Even if they couldn't be together, couldn't love each other fully today, tomorrow they would become family either way.

Their affection for each other showed in their offspring. In their children. In that unspoken chemistry.

"Amazing" he commented, bringing his gaze back upon the grown up bandit. Toph merely smiled in agreement. And only then, Sokka realized something.

"How did you even know?"

"I observed them."

"You can't even see?!"

"I listen… to their heartbeats fastening, to their small sighs they think nobody heard, to the playful aura that hangs in the air when they're around each other. And even if I'm blind, I'm not exactly … blind either" Toph explained, making Sokka frown.

His features soon softened though, as he held Toph closer in his arms, and settled his gaze upon the two teenagers. He smiled as the young man rose and made his way to Yuri, bending and extending his hand, more formal than he had ever seen Katsu act. He watched his daughter grin, excitedly, and accept his invitation for a dance. And he silently gazed upon them as they danced. It couldn't have been any better.

Sokka and Toph were simply meant to be, one way or another.

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Enjoyed? Give me feedback, people! … Please. Heh.**

**- Squeeness**


End file.
